Prom
by kanimakitan
Summary: Dumating na nga ang gabing pinakahihintay ng lahat …maliban na lamang kay Kinomoto Sakura. Tuluyang nga bang magiging masamang alaala ito gaya ng kanyang kinatatakutan o isang di inaasahang panaginip na sasagot sa bulong ng kanyang damdamin? Oneshot. Syao


**Summary:** Dumating na nga ang gabing pinakahihintay ng lahat …maliban na lamang kay Kinomoto Sakura. Tuluyang nga bang magiging masamang alaala ito gaya ng kanyang kinatatakutan o isang di inaasahang panaginip na sasagot sa bulong ng kanyang damdamin? Oneshot. SyaoranXSakura

**Warning: Slight ooc **

**A/N**: **Tagalog yan!** :P First tagalog fic I wrote and first fic involving one of my favorite anime pairings, SakuraXSyaoran. I checked and found out that this is going to be just the 24th Filipino CCS fic? Can't believe it, to think that there are tons of ccs fics here. Oh well, enough with the firsts… About the story, just read the summary though it really, awfully sounds terrible. Yeah, I admit it. It's kind of hard to deal with the Filipino language when writing stories don't you think so? And of course, this is only for Filipinos and those who can understand Filipino. I wasn't in the mood to write it in English. :P Maybe some other time, ne? **Hope you'll like it and tell me what you think, suggestions and comments. No flames please. Reviews are gratefully appreciated… more than you'll ever know. Hehe…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

**Sakura's POV**

May nakahahalinang musika at makukulay na ilaw na lumatag sa malawak na silid na puno ng mga taong panay nakapustura na animo'y dadalo sa isang piging sa palasyo. Karamihan ay nagsasayawan, nagsasaya ng walang humpay habang may ilan namang tulad ko ay pinapatay ang oras sa pag-upo at panonood sa mga kaklaseng nasa gitna ng kwarto… tulala at walang kibo. Sa kamalas-malasan nga naman, bukod sa sapilitan kong pagsasayang ng oras nang naka-makeup, gown (na tinahi mismo ng matalik kong kaibigan) at nakatali ang buhok, kabilang ako sa sinawimpalad na umaasang maisasayaw ang tanging taong pinangapangarap nilang makapareha. May dumating mang iba na handa silang makasayaw at makakwentuhan, pilit pa rin nilang hahanapin _siya…_ hindi nga lang pala sila, pati ako. _Siya lamang_. Kaya naman nagdala ako ng _emergency kit_ kung sakaling magbadyang maging delubyo ang gabing ito para sakin. Idinaan ko na lang sa patawag-tawag ng kung sinong pwedeng tawagan na hangga't maaari ay wala roon sa silid para hindi niya masabing abala siya sa pagsasayaw samantalang ako naman ay nakatunganga't naghihintay sa pagdating ng mirakulo. Kaya lang, nagmistulan naman akong bingi sa lakas ng tugtog na kahit saang lupalop ako magpunta ay wala akong marinig kay Yukito sa kabilang linya at wala rin siyang marinig mula sa akin kundi _"Ha? Hindi kita marinig eh."_ Sira ang gabi.

…Kung sa bagay, inasahan ko ng dito rin hahantong ang lahat, sa simula pa lang.

_Haai_… Sandali na lang at matatapos na ang sayawan. _Sana nga._ Nangingilid na ang mga luha sa aking walang buhay na luntiang mga mata habang hinahapo sa kawalan ng pag-asa. Kaya nagtungo ako sa sulok na medyo malayo mula sa sibilisasyon, makalayo man lang sa pait nito at makalanghap ng sariwang hangin. Wala pang isang minuto nang maupo sa tabi ko ang isang mabuting kaibigang may malatsokolateng buhok. Mukha siyang pagod na pagod, di dahil sa dami ng naisayaw ngunit sa kalungkutang bakas sa kanyang mga mata… _gaya ng sa akin._

"_Oi, ano?"_ ang bati ko sa kanya, sabay tingin sa kanyang maamo ngunit matamlay na mukha. Hindi siya nagsalita at ang tugon lamang niya ay malalim na buntunghininga. "_Nasabi mo na ba kay …Tomoyo?"_

"_Hindi."_

"_Eh bakit hindi pa? Ano bang balak mo?"_

"_Dapat sana sasabihin ko na sa kanya eh habang nagsasayaw kami kaya lang hindi pa kami nakakapagsayaw."_

"_Eh bakit nga hindi? Baka naman hindi mo pa nilalapitan. Wag ka ng mahiya, ito na'ng pagkakataon mo. Para naman malaman niya kung ano yang nararamdaman mo, kung anumang kalabasan, at least nasabi mo sa kanyang ...un.Buti nga ikaw pwede mong gawin yan. Ako hindi kasi siyempre, babae ako."_

Panandalian siyang pumikit at pagkatapos ay dire-diretsong lumabas sa kanyang bibig ang mga salitang… _"Yun nga eh, sinubukan ko naman. Kanina paglapit ko, sabi niya maya-maya na lang daw. Sumunod naman ako. Maya-maya lumapit ulit ako tapos dumating ung… Eriol na un. Aun. Silang dalawa na ang nagsayaw.Mukha akong tanga dun nanonood lang."_

Wala akong masabi. _Parehas pala kami ng tadhana nito._Para ngang mas malala pa ung kanya. Akalain mo nga naman.

"_Hayaan mo na yun, wag mo ng isipin. Pang-badtrip lang un eh."_Pinilit kong pagaanin ang loob niya tulad ng madalas kong ginagawa, kung di man sa aking sarili, sa ibang tao lalo na sa kaibigan.

"_Ikaw ba? Sinayaw ka na niya?"_Si Eriol ang tinutukoy niya.

Nagtanong ka pa.

"_Sino? …yun? Siyempre hindi, bakit naman niya ako isasayaw? Sino ba naman ako?"_ Sa wakas nailabas ko din ang hinanakit na kanina ko pang itinatago at tinitiis. _"Sa dami ng babaeng gusto siyang makasayaw, hindi siya magsasayang oras sa akin."_

"_Ok lang ako." _Ang bawi ko sa aking mga sinabi bagama't nahalata niyang ang dating ngiti ibinalik ko ay, sa ngayon, mapagkunwari.

"_Sakura, wawa naman tayo noh?"_

Ramdam ko sa kanya ang pagkabigong kasingbigat ng sa akin na halos isumpa na ang araw na para sa iba ay espesyal daw. Sumagot ako, _"Oo nga."_

At sa wakas huling kanta na… para sa marami ito na ang pinakamahalagang bahagi ng sayawan. Ang mga kasama naming nakaupo ay nagsitayuan. Nagkakatuwaan na sina Chiharu at Takashi… pati si… sina Eriol at Tomoyo at ang iba pa. Konti na lang kaming mga natirang …sabi nga niya, kawawa. Bakit di rin naming gawin makabuluhan ang huling kanta, kahit papaano?

"_Li, tara, sayaw tayo.Ok lang yan, pareho naman tayong rejected,"_ang pabiro kong sabi. Hinila ko siya patayo at lumakad kami nang magkahawak-kamay papunta sa gitna ng silid.

Nagsayaw kasabay ng musika at nagkwentuhan. Sa kabila ng sakit ay walang kamalay-malay kaming nakaramdam ng saya sa piling ng isa't isa.

_Sinong mag-aakalang ang sayaw na iyon ang magsisilbing hudyat ng isang mas malalim na samahan?_

**A/N: If you're reading this right now then I would be glad to thank you because… you've shared time in reading my short fic! Salamat ng marami! n-n Now click on that button below and review… :P gb you all!**


End file.
